Early 1990s GRETEL - Gotz Limited Edition Handcrafted WEICHBABY - Store Exclusive - BROWN Curly Hair - BROWN Eyes
This Gotz Limited Edition, Handcrafted Baby Doll GRETEL was produced in the early 1990s; she measures approximately 40cm/16" tall and has Doll ID # or Catalog Code: UNKNOWN. She has "rooted" short, slightly curly BROWN hair with slightly curly bangs; her hair is worn down with a small pink ribbon on the right side. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN with a "DECAL" eye design. GRETEL is a Limited Edition, Handcrafted Doll baby doll designed and produced by Gotz exclusively for the store, Country Loft in New Ulm, Minnesota, with a total limited edition quantity of 250 dolls produced. GRETEL is a non-articulated, WEICHBABY baby doll. Handcrafted Dolls Handcrafted Dolls are dolls designed and crafted with the purpose of being passed down from generation to generation. These dolls are not intended for vigorous child play as Play Dolls are but are intended instead, to be a “beginner” collector doll (unlike Artist Dolls, which are considered true Collector Dolls). This particular handcrafted Doll is designed and produced by Gotz; it is mass-produced in limited edition numbers and in limited quantities. Each doll comes with a special wrist bracelet and Doll ID Tag along with a separate authentic "Certificate of Authenticity." In addition, each doll will be stamped and physically signed on their torso by a Gotz doll artist; the stamp will also include the limited edition number (ex. 2nd Limited Edition) and each doll will be numbered in the following format: “__/__” (the first number refers to where in the limited quantity that doll was produced/the second number refers to the total quantity of dolls produced). Dolls typically have wigged hair made from a high-quality material such as Kanekalon fiber, although some dolls will still have rooted hair. Most Gotz handcrafted dolls have sleepy-eyes; they may be made from hand-blown glass or from a higher quality plastic than that used in a Play Doll's eyes. Outfits are made from very fine materials and delicate fabrics, oftentimes with elaborate designs and multiple layers and/or pieces. For all of the reasons mentioned above, these dolls are slightly-to-moderately worth more than a "Play Doll", but are worth less than a Handcrafted Limited Edition doll designed by a specific Doll Artist (click here to read the differences between these two types of Handcrafted Dolls). CATALOG INFORMATION *Doll Name: GRETEL *Year Produced: EARLY 1990S *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: UNKNOWN *Doll Artist Name: UNKNOWN *Total Quantity of Limited Edition Dolls Produced: 250 *Produced Specifically For: COUNTRY LOFT, NEW ULM, MINNESOTA *Height in cm/inches: APPROXIMATELY 40cm/16" *Doll Category: Limited Edition, Handcrafted Baby Doll *German Classification: WEICHBABY *German Classification in Engish: SOFT BABY *Neckstamp Markings: UNKNOWN *Doll Collection/Series/Line: ENTER PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: SHORT HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLY HAIR with slightly curly bangs. *Hair Description: Short, slightly curly brown hair with slightly curly bangs; she wears her hair down with a small pink bow. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES **SLEEPY-EYE: Eyes open/close when doll's position is changed. *Eye Design: DECAL **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. *'Skin Color': LIGHT-SKINNED *'Additional Physical Characteristics:' NONE Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up (i.e. an "articulation value") to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. ARTICULATION *'Body Type': SOFT-BODIED *'Torso Material': CLOTH *'Articulation Type': NON-ARTICULATED #'NONE: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll cannot sit/stand unaided; no body part can independently articulate. Body parts may be sculpted bent (as with baby dolls' legs) vs. articulate. Shoulders and upper thighs are FIXED. Head may be FIXED or rotate only. Ex. Soft-bodied dolls/baby dolls will fit within this category. Certificate of Authenticity Please include a photo example of this doll's original Certificate of Authenticity. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Category:Limited Edition Baby Dolls Category:Handcrafted Baby Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Weichbaby = Soft Baby Category:Certificate of Authenticity Dolls Category:Store Exclusive Category:Store: Country Loft Category:Soft-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Baby Dolls Category:16" Baby Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Baby Dolls Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Slightly Curly Haired Dolls Category:Short Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Decal Eyes Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls